


Forever

by SaFie98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Soulmates, Supernatural AU - Freeform, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaFie98/pseuds/SaFie98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU:<br/>Katie and Sarah live a pretty normal life... but when they suddenly meet Sam and Dean, their whole World changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanfiction I wrote for my best friend Katie, for her Birthday :)  
> Love you to death :) <3

“And you didn't tell me??“ I screamed. My best friend Sarah started laughing and said “I made up a fake boyfriend... it really wasn't necessary that I told you. Besides, I'd never lie to you about this!“ “Okay you're right. But at least tell me his name was Jared Padalecki or Sam Winchester...“ “It wasn't... I didn't wanna take the risk of someone knowing that name... aaand I didn't really thing of that possibility.“ “Well, I told people my boyfriend was Jensen Ackles and they believed me... seems like there are not a lot of Supernatural-Fans here... well, it isn't that big of a show anyways.“ I responded. “YOU DID WHAT??? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?“ Sarah's Eyes became big. “See, there's our problem.“

I laughed at the look on her face. “Okay yeah you're right. Anyways, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be back in a second!“ “You do that. I'll just... wait here then.“ I quoted Supernatural's last episode. We started laughing and then Sarah left our table. I took out my scetch-book and a pencil and started drawing whatever came to my mind. When someone sat down at my table, I looked up expecting Sarah back but it was a young man. Maybe around 22 Years old, freckles, dark blonde to light brown hair, green eyes... he looked good, but that wasn't why I froze in my seat.

It was because he looked exactly like Jensen Ackles, my all-time-favourite actor. He eyed me up and down and then leaned over the table to speak to me. “Hi. My Name is Dean and I know this is totally weird and out of the blue for you, but you might be in Danger.“ My Eyes got wider when I heard him say that his name was Dean. Because that was the name of Jensen Ackles' Character in the (unfortunately) not so popular Tv-Show “Supernatural“. “Well? Aren't you gonna say something?“ he looked confused.

I managed to pull myself together and said “Yes, sorry. Hi Dean, my name is Katie. And you're right, this is really really weird. What do you mean I could be in danger?“ “I know who you are. That's how I found you. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker. But your name was on the list.“ Dean responded. “What list do you mean? And what kind of danger is it you're talking about?“ “Well, I'm sure you've heard about the murders... the thing is they weren't normal murders. These people all had a sheet of paper in their hand when they died which had a number on it. And when we followed the leads that we had about the killer, we found a list with various names on it. And the first two names were the names of the people that were murdered. And the third name...“ “Was Katie Donovan.“ I finished the sentence. “Exactly. So we searched for you and here we are.“ Dean nodded. “So, you think I'm gonna be the next one? And have you got any idea when they'll try and kill me? I know that's a weird question but I want to be prepared.“ “The question isn't that weird actually. But unfortunately, the last two victims were both killed on completely unconnected days, so we actually don't know any specific time. But I have to say you're handling this very well.“ Dean seemed surprised. The truth was, I was scared as hell but I wouldn't let him know that. Plus, from watching Supernatural, I knew Dean always solved his cases. He had his brother, Sam, and together they were an unbeatable Team. So if he indeed was Dean Winchester (he hadn't told me his last name yet), I had nothing to be afraid of.

“I gotta say, I am scared. But I think we can figure something out. Why don't you give me your number and I'll contact you.“ “Sure. Here you go: 057 423 1649. The name's Winchester. W-I-N-...“ “I know how it's spelled. I know.“ I interrupted him. “O-kay then. I'll hear from you today. Promise you'll call TODAY!!“ he insisted. “Okay okay I promise.“ I took the hand he gave me and shook it. “You'll hear from me.“ And after I said that, he walked away. But he looked over his shoulder half way to the door and said “Nice drawings, by the way.“ I managed to somehow thank him and as soon as he shut the door I broke down in my chair. “Oooooooooh my god what the hell just happened?“ I said to myself quietly. I was shaking and completely and utterly confused. Was someone playing me a joke? Was this a late Birthday-gift from Sarah? Or was it actually really happening?

I had no time to think because Sarah was already back from the toilet. She sat down in her chair and when she looked at me her eyes widened and she immediately stood back up. “Oh my god what happened? Are you okay?“ She took my hands that were still shaking and tried to figure out what was going on. “I'm okay.“ I said, trying to calm her down. “Are you sure?“ she looked worried. “Yes, I'm sure. Let's just finish eating and then we can go somewhere else and I'll tell you what just happened.“ I promised. Sarah agreed and sat back down, but I could tell she was still worried about me. So I smiled and tried to show her I was alright. After we finished eating and payed for our meal, we went to the park and searched for a quiet spot to talk. And then I told her everything. As she listened to me her eyes got bigger and bigger and I could see her trying to process all the information. After I finished, she was quiet for a moment, and then she said “Can I meet him too?“. I felt so relieved that she didn't think I was crazy and that she actually believed me that I just laughed and said “Of course you can!“ She smiled and then something came to her mind and she sat up straight and asked “Sammy! Katie, did he say he had a brother?“ I had to laugh because I knew that was coming. Sarah was the biggest Supernatural fan i knew (besides me, of course) and she was the biggest SammyGirl there was on this planet. For her birthday, I drew her a fan-art of her and Sam Winchester, aka Jared Padalecki aka “Moose“ (one of his Nicknames on the show. DON'T get me started.). To be honest, I never really got why she preferred him over Dean... sure he was handsome and cute and all, but DEAN!!!!! Okay sorry, on with the story:

“He didn't say anything about a brother, sorry. But I have his Number....“ I waved my phone at her. “Ooooooooooh my god and you're telling me that now????? Go ahead, call him!!!!!!!!“ “Not here in public. Let's get home and then I'll call him.“ Sarah and I had decided to live together in a flat not long after we finished School. We've known each other for 8 Years now and we basically grew up together. So when we decided to study at the same university it was just logical that we'd move in together. Plus, it was a lot cheaper and a loooot more fun. Half way home Sarah took my hand and made me stop. “Katie, you know I'm not gonna let you die, do you? I may not look like much, but I can fight!“ I smiled. “I know! Heck, you lost that much weight and achieved almost everything you've ever wanted... I know you can fight!“ “Good! 'cause I will! For you.“ She squeezed my hand a little and I squeezed hers back. Then we started walking home again. When we arrived and put all our stuff where it belonged, we sat down in the living room and I dialed Deans Number. Of course I put it on speaker so that Sarah could hear everything. “Hello?“ Sarah and I both pressed our Hands against our Mouths because he sounded just like Dean in the Tv-Series. After a short time I responded: “Hello Dean. It's me, Katie. You wanted me to call you.“ “Yes, I did. Listen, it would be better to talk about this in person than over the phone but also it would be stupid in public. Could we maybe come to your flat? I promise I'm not some creep trying to get to you, but it would be best. Wait, my father want's to talk to you.“ he disappeared and I shortly turned my head to Sarah and saw that she was lying on the ground, with her hands over her eyes because she couldn't believe it and was quietly freaking out. She does that a lot. Now I heard a voice on the other end of the line that was obviously Deans father and that sounded exactly like Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Yes, that is the actor of Dean's and Sam's father in Supernatural. “Hello Katie. My Name is John Winchester. I know this must be confusing for you but we really need to talk. Do you think we could maybe meet today? I can assure you we are not trying to rape you or steal from you. We are trying to safe your life.“ I took a deep breath and then responded: “Okay, I will give you my adress. Could you maybe come by in an hour?“ They agreed and after the call ended, there were a few moments of silence in our apartment. And then Sarah and I just freaked out. We started screaming and yelling and then after some time, the first words that made sence were: “Oh god we need to clean this place!!“

And that we did. And after 30 Minutes of exessive cleaning we were both so sweaty and smelly that we somehow had to shower because they couldn't see us like this. But we had only like 15 Minutes left so we showered as fast as we could and then searched some cute clothes and did our hair and make up in record time. And Two Minutes after we were finished, the doorbell rang. I looked outside and it really was them. Dean, his father and Sam. He was taller than both of them and I quickly turned to Sarah and said: “They're here. The **intire** Family!“ and when she froze and I knew she was about to freak out I shot her my “Get yourself together“-Look and she stopped. I opened the door and they all shook my hand and Sam introduced himself. And then John saw Sarah. “Who is that?“ he asked. “That is my best friend Sarah. I know I shouldn't have talked to anyone about this but I just had to. And I know she won't tell anyone. Ever.“ I looked at them beggingly. They looked at me and then over to her. “Over my dead body!“ she promised. The Winchesters looked satisfied and Sarah came over to greet them too. When she and Sam made eye contact, I could swear I saw something in both of their eyes. Like a spark.

“Okay“ said John, “Dean has already told you that you might be in danger.“ I nodded. “Well, the problem is, that we have no idea when he or she is going to make a move on you. So it would be best to have someone around you all the time from now on.“ “I can do that.“ Dean quickly volunteered and I started smiling. He looked over at me and we made eye contact for a quick moment. Then he looked away and I could see a little smile on his face too. “Alright, you do that. Sam and I will go and find out everything we can about our killer. We will check back on you every two hours to make sure you're okay.“ John stood up and motioned for his sons to follow him to the door. Sam turned around and said “Give us a minute, please.“ Sarah and I agreed and then we heard them quietly talking and delegating who had what to do. After some time, John and Sam said goodbye and left. Dean went back to us and we just looked at each other for a minute. Then Sarah cleared her throat loudly and asked “Katie and I always watch Doctor Who on Thursdays... do you want to join?“ He smiled and agreed “I'd love to, if I'm not disturbing you guys.“ “Oh no you are not!“ we quickly assured him. “Do you want popcorn?“

After we watched the obligatory episode of Doctor Who and the popcorn was almost gone, we set up a bed for Dean on the Couch in the living room. He thanked us and then after Sarah disappeared into her room, he said to me “Be safe, okay? I'm right here, just shout if you need me!“ “I will. Thank you for everything you're doing to protect me.“ “It's my pleasure.“ we exchanged a last smile and then I went into my Bedroom and put on my Pajamas. Five Minutes later my door opened and Sarah came in. “What's wrong?“ I asked. She looked kind of frightened. “I'm scared to sleep alone. There might be a serial killer right before our Doorstep. Could I sleep here?“ she admitted. “Of course. To be honest, I'm kinda scared too.“ We both took our mattresses and made our Bed in the middle of the room like we used to when we were still in school and had sleepovers. And then we talked for a while before we both fell asleep.

The next days went by really fast. Dean was always with us, he even went grocery shopping with us, accompanied us to a couple of university classes and more, which was adorable, because he just looked so weird in the everyday-surroundings like Grocery stores etc. But both Sarah and me really enjoyed his company, although the whole "character come to life" part was a little surreal. He asked me a lot about my life and always seemed really interested in what I had to tell him. And I really started liking him, although I didn't really admit it at first. There was just something about having a crush on a fictional character and then seeing that character come to life and developing a real crush for them that was so obscure that I didn't even wanna think about it. Sam and John checked in every day for a short time and we got to talk to them too, even though I'd mostly just stick to Dean and talk to him. Sarah and Sam though... those two got along really well. And yeah I knew I wasn't supposed to ship real people together, but damn if you could've seen it... I had absolutely no choice!

Sarah and me kept sleeping on the floor in my room, because that just felt way safer than to be alone. One morning when we woke up, Sarah asked “Do you smell Breakfast?“. We quickly dressed and then went out in the living room to see Sam in the Kitchen making Pancakes. I was a little disappointed because I was expecting Dean but I knew that Sarah was probably freaking out because she didn't think she looked pretty enough so I just quickly whispered: “You look awesome! Stop it!“. She squeezed my hand and then I walked into the room. Sam heard me coming in and said “Good Morning Katie! Dean and I switched shifts. He will be here again tomorrow.“ “That's okay.“ I answered, although I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't see Dean all day today.

Then Sarah came in and Sam looked up and smiled at her. “Good morning to you too. I made Pancakes, I hope you like them.“ They smiled at each other and all I could think was “Does Dean smile at me like that too?“ and as if she read my thoughts, Sarah turned around, looked me in the eye and whispered: “He does that too, you know?“ and I felt so relieved I had to hug her.

When we were sitting at the table, I asked “Did you find out something about this Killer?“ Because the last days all they had to tell us was "We couldn't find anything." Sam nodded. “We did, but I'm not supposed to tell you before Breakfast. Let's just eat and then Dean and our Father will come visit and explain everything.“

And they did. They explained that they were now certain he would make his move next week (some weird psychological thing... don't ask me), they were certain it was a man, and they had one other thing to say. “We'll, you know we found his hiding place. And you know he had a list with your name on third place. Well, we found a new list. And that new list has both of your names on third place. Sarah is now a target too.“ John explained. “We have to get you somewhere safe, as soon as possible. But there is still one thing we have to discuss...“ “No Dad!“ Sam interrupted him. “We can't do that! How many times does it have to go wrong for you to realize how stupid it is?“ John shook his head, disappointed in his own son. “Sam, you don't understand.“ But now Dean interrupted “Dad please, don't even make that proposal. Don't do this.“ and I could almost hear him and Sam whisper “Not to them.“

Still, I wanted to know what was going on. “What is it? It seems to be about us so you could at least tell us and let Sarah and me decide what we're gonna do.“ They all looked at us like they were trying to figure out wether we could bear the news or not. Sarah took my hand, and together we looked them in the eyes and stood strong. After a Moment, John cleared his throat. “Well, there is something we could do.  **You** could do. It is a very old method of catching a killer...“ “Oh no.“ Sarah interrupted. “You want to use us as bait for the killer!“

“Well I wouldn't say it like that... but basically yes. I would let one of my sons here with one of you and get the other one to a safe place. And of course we'd be in contact the intire time. Nothing would happen to you.“ He assured us. “But you can't promise that, can you?“ I asked quietly. “No, I'm afraid I can't. But Dean and Sam have done this multiple times before and they are very good. You couldn't be in better hands.“ I looked at Sarah and then back at the boys. “Give us a minute, okay?“ They agreed and Sarah and I went into the kitchen.

“You're not seriously thinking about doing this, are you?“ she asked. “Why not? It is a chance that they might actually catch him.“ “But one of us could die! Doesn't that mean anything to you?“ “Of course it does. That's why I'm not going to let you do it. But I will.“ “No!!!!!!!“ “Yes! It is my fault that you're in this mess and in danger and I'm going to fix it. If I hadn't told you about Dean and about me being in danger, you wouldn't be on that list.“ “You don't know that.“ “Yes I do! And don't worry, I'll be fine. They won't let me get killed.“ “Of course they won't. But what if something goes wrong? It would all be my fault. And I would have to live without you for the rest of my life! I couldn't do that.“ I could see that Sarah was really scared. I hugged her and whispered into her ear: “I would never let you live the rest of your life alone! You know that!“ She gave me a small smile and said “Dean will stay with you. He won't let anything happen to you.“ “Maybe Sam will stay with me. He won't let anything happen to me either.“ “Oh I can guarantee you that Dean will stay with you. First of all, he is not going to be happy about you decision. And second, he is not going to leave you alone!“

And she was right. Dean hated the Idea, but he made sure that he was staying with me in the apartment. Sarah tried to persuade all of us to let her stay in the apartment, but finally Sam convinced her that it would be better for all of us if she went to a safe place. We agreed that she could stay until friday if nothing happened until then, but after that they'd definitely take her to the other place, because Friday was the day that the killer reached his deadline. They found some new lists in his layer with the names on them and then some numbers between them. And when they did some research they came to the conclusion that those numbers were the number of days that were between the victims murders. And my and Sarah's deadline was Friday.

The next days were kind of weird. One of the boys was always around us, even at work. Sam always accompanied Sarah and Dean always stayed with me. And whenever we were home they would install cameras and alarm systems and all that stuff in the apartment. But we also had a lot of time to talk. Whenever Dean was there During the night, I would sit on the couch with him and watch TV and talk.

I figured out that he had always been in his fathers business. There was no name for what they did, but it was kind of like a combination of a cop and a hunter. Just without the Supernatural. I discovered that he was in many ways like Dean from the TV-Show, but also in many ways very different. And that made me like him even more. He was a great person to joke around with. And he liked my drawings. He persuaded me to show him some of my pictures and he was really impressed. He even wanted me to show him how to draw certain things. I loved the days and nights with him. It was never boring and there were never any awkward silences.And I began to like him for more than just the fact that he was super good looking and that he was, well, Dean Winchester. I started liking him for the person he was. And yeah, I finally admitted that to myself, and also to Sarah when she asked me about it. And even though we only spenta couple of days together, it felt like we'd known each other forever. And I could tell him everything. I just felt so connected to him... it was unlike anything I'd ever experienced.

Sarah always spent the nights with Sam when he was around. She told me that he was actually a great Musician. He could play Guitar too and apparently he sang really well and she told me that they always jammed together. I could see how much these two liked each other and I just hoped that with me and Dean, it was the same.

And then, it was Friday. After university, Sarah packed some of her things and when John showed up, Sam took them all into the car. And then Dean came up and told us it was time for Sarah to go. He then left to let us say goodbye. First, we hugged for an eternity, and then we just stood there and didn't say anything.

After a while, I cleared my throat. “I don't want to say goodbye. It feels so... final.“ “Like I'm never gonna see you again. I know. But... I guess not saying goodbye would be worse... right?“ “Probably.“

And then again we stood there in silence. But our eyes said a hundred things words couldn't express.

When Sam and Dean came back up to tell us that they really had to leave now, Sarah pulled me into a last, tight hug. And she whispered: “I would've never thought that we'd experience so much together. When I first met you, I never imagined a friendship like this. You're like my sister, and you're the bestest friend I could ever have. I love you, you know that.“ “I know. I love you to, Sis.“ We pulled away, and when she walked out the door, Sarah turned around one more time. “And for gods sake,  **use the night!** “ And from the looks she shot between me and Dean, I knew exactly what she meant. I laughed out loud and the smirked at me. And then they were gone. 

After a few short moments, Dean came up into the apartment and closed the door. I was still standing in the middle of the room, feeling kind of lost. He looked at me and then came up to me. He didn't say a word, just pulled me into a hug. We had never hugged before, but it felt like something we had always done. Just like I belonged there in his arms. And Jesus, I had never realized how good he smelled. After a few minutes, my stomach let out a loud growl and Dean let go of me, laughing. We then went into the kitchen to make dinner. And after we were done eating, we just sat in front of the TV and watched whatever came up. After a while I took a pencil and some random empty booklet and started drawing. Dean watched me and asked questions from time to time. And so the hours passed.

When it was around 8 pm, I layed the booklet aside and started watching Tv again. There was nothing interesting, but it just felt so cozy with Dean at my side. After a while, we decided that we really didn't have to watch all this crap, and Dean turned off theTv. “How much longer have we got to wait?“ I asked. “I don't know but I guess it could happen and minute now.“ “Wow, that makes me feel a looot better.“ I answered. Dean laughed. “Sorry. I haven't really talked to the killer and asked him when he was planning to attack you.“ “Yeah I know. I'm just...“ “Scared?“ “Scared to death.“ “But you don't seem scared.“ “Yeah well I'm just pretending not to be. For once, that helps me a little and well...“ “You don't want me to think that you're a coward, right?“ he said it as a joke, but I nodded. “Yeah, that.“ “Really?“ he seemed so surprised, like he would've never expected this response. “Well, if it makes you feel any better: I could never think you're a coward. I mean, you basically sacrificed yourself for your best friend. That is braver than I could ever be.“ “Oh yeah sure. You're the one that hunts down murderers and safes people. That's not brave at all!“ we laughed. “It's weird.“ Dean said after a while, “I have this feeling about you... like I can tell you everything. Even though we don't know each other that long... do you know what I mean?“ “I know. I have the exact same feeling. It's like I've known you forever. Oh god this is so movie-like!“ “Yeah but in a good way“ “Definitely.“ And then it was quiet. 

We just looked into each others eyes and without noticing, we came closer and closer. I realized once more how just green his eyes were. Like, fan-fiction-green. The-most-beautiful-green-you've-ever-seen-green. Like that. And then suddenly, our faces were just a few inches apart, and we were sitting incredibly close together. I knew we were going to kiss. And I wanted it. It felt... right. There was no other way to describe it. And then, in the split second before our lips touched, we heard something, and the red alarm light over the apartment door started to blink. 

It pulled both of us out of that magical, cozy feeling. It made fear stream into my heart, and from there through my intire Body. I started shaking, although it wasn't cold. Dean, on the other hand, was awake. He stood in the middle of the room, his phone in one and the gun in the other hand. He was speed typing. And when he turned around and saw my white, shaking, fearfull self, he helped me get up from the couch and then gave me his flanel shirt to keep me warm. “Is it him?“ I whispered. “I'm not sure. But it might be, yes. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear.“ He took my hands and looked into my eyes. “I couldn't.“ Then he let go of me and turned around to the door.

And suddenly, I felt something deep inside of me. I couldn't describe what it was, but I knew I had to follow that urge. “Dean.“ I said, determined. He turned around. And he knew. He saw the look in my eyes and he knew. He walked the few steps over to me, and without hesitating, he kissed me. His hands were on my waist, pulling me as close as possible. And his lips were so soft. I couldn't think anymore. My hands were in his hair, pulling his head down towards me, not letting go. His kiss and his touch took all the fear away from me.

And when we pulled away, breathless, I had a strength in me that I never knew existed. We didn't have to say a word, we knew what the other one was thinking. He took my hand and together we stood there, waiting for something to happen. And then, when we heard the first door open, he turned to me. I knew what the plan was. He was going to hide behind one of the columns, and I was supposed to lay on the couch and pretend I was sleeping. I didn't want to let go of his hand, but I knew I had to. I squeezed his fingers and he turned around. He kissed me again and then disappeared into the darkness of the room. I layed down on the couch and closed my eyes. I just wished it would be over soon. I forced myself to keep my eyes shut and lay still. I heard the door opening and closing, I felt the rush of cold air on my skin. I knew I couldn't start shaking so I didn't. I just rolled myself a little tighter into my blanket, like I would if I was sleeping. My breaths were deep and steady. I've always been good at pretending to sleep. And I knew he didn't suspect a thing. I heard a car stop in my street. I knew it was John. He said he'd be coming to help. I gripped Deans shirt tight. It smelled like him. And it gave me strength. I was still scared, but not as much as I was before. Before he kissed me. Before he held me tight. Before I was... completed. There was no other way to call it. It felt like we were united. I could feel him hiding in the dark, and I could feel how he gripped his gun. And it calmed me down. The security that laid in his every move... he'd done that a thousand times. He knew exactly how to hold his gun, how to stand, what to do. And feeling what he felt, calmed me down. And I think, he felt that too. And it seemed to help him, too. He became more awake and more secure. And even though my eyes were shut and he wasn't making any sound, I knew exactly where he was. It was like our bodies were drawn to each other. There was no other way to describe it. That was what it felt like. And I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I had that feeling that he'd rather shoot the man than let me get one scratch. John had told me about the last victims. They weren't shot or poisoned. Their throats were sliced. With a knife. So I knew he had to come up right behind me. And that was where Dean would come in. 

I could hear the man approaching me. He walked quietly and slowly. When he was standing directly behind me, he stopped. I knew that Dean was going to come out now. And he did. Quiet like a tiger or a leopard or some animal like that, he ran through the darkness. And then, he held his gun to the mans head. “Don't you dare.“ His voice was calm, but firm. He knew what he was doing. I opened my eyes, and in the moonlight that shone through my window, I could see the mans face. His eyes were wide open and he was shaking. If this wasn't a man who just tried to kill me, I would've thought he was scared. When he opened his mouth, his intire body was shaking. “P-p-please don't shoot me.“ “Why not? You are trying to kill my girl so give me one good reason not to shoot you!“ Did he really just say I was “his girl“? “I... I can explain.“ “Yeah that explanation better be good.“ "I have to do it. Believe me I don't want to, but I have no other choice.“ “You  **had** no other choice. Past tense! You ain't gonna be able to kill her now!“ Dean took a step closer. “I'm so sorry.“ The man whispered. And in the same second that I heard a gunshot from the door (John had arrived), I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.I looked down, and there was a knife in my abdomen. I didn't know how it got there. The man must have thrown it. But when I pulled it out, the blood started running out of the wound. And I started feeling dizzy, kind of like I'd fall asleep. And then my vision started to get blurry and the last thing I saw was the man dropping on the floor.And I heard Dean scream. After that, it all went black.

 

“Doctor, when is she going to wake up?“ “I don't know. But it could be any minute now. She did very good in the surgery, she'll be fine. Just let someone know if she tells you she's in pain, alright?“ “We will. Thank you very much.“ “I just did my job.“

 

Black.

 

“It's been almost one hour. Do you think she's okay?“ “She'll be fine Dean, the Doctor knows what she's talking about.

 

Black.

 

“Sarah, maybe you should sleep a little. You look exhausted. Don't get me wrong, beautiful, but exhausted.“ “Thanks. Yeah, maybe that would be a good Idea. I just don't want to miss it when she wakes up.“ “I'm gonna run straight to you as soon as she moves a finger, I promise!“ “Thanks Sam.“

 

Black.

 

“Three hours Dad. The doctor sure didn't mean three hours when she said 'any minute'.“ “Dean, calm down! She is going to be fine.“ “God I hope so.“ “You sure like her a lot, do you?“ “Yes, I do. I know what you're gonna say but she is something special. You don't know her like I do.“ “I believe you.“ “You do? Are you serious?“ “Yes. I am. I do have eyes, believe me or not." "What do you mean by that?" "Well, that I was in love once too. But I do need to ask something... Sam! What is between you and Sarah?“ “I can't describe it Dad. She... she is the most beautiful and incredibly Talented and Intelligent Girl I have ever met. I really really like her.“ “In this 'I'd do anything for her'-Kind- of-Way?“ “Exactly Dean. You too?“ “That's the only way I could describe it, yeah. I... I don't ever wanna let go of her. She is the bravest, cutest, most beautiful human being I know. She... Dad I think she changes me. But in a good way.“ “Son's, you don't need to convince me. I have seen the way you look at these girls and the way you take care of them. I could never deny you the happiness you deserve. And I think, you might have found it in these two Girls. And I agree, they are very special.“ “Thank you Dad.“ “Yes thank you. So so much.“ “Yeah yeah I know I'm awesome. But no chick-flick moments!“ “Hey! Only I get to say that“

 

When I finally woke up, it was quiet. I tried to open my eyes, but the light in the room was too bright. So I tried to sort my thoughts first. I got stabbed. That man stabbed me in my stomach. Apparently I was in a hospital, because I heard some machines next to me, and I recalled Dean saying something about a doctor when I was barely awake. I knew I had had phases in the last hours where I was almost awake, and I recalled overhearing some conversations. But I didn't know the words anymore. Thanks to morphine, probably. One more time, I tried to open my eyes.

I didn't want to escape my cozy, dark, dream world, but I had something in me that screamed for me to open my eyes and look around. So I did. And when I saw him, I knew what I was screaming for.

Him. Dean. His face. His body. His touch. His everything. He sat in a chair by the window and was apparently sleeping. After some moments where I just watched him, I heard the door to my room opening.

I tried to turn around, but I couldn't. My body was too exhausted. But I knew Sam was entering the room. And when he saw that I was awake, he immediately woke up Dean and then ran outside to get Sarah and John. Dean was at my bed the second he woke up. He took my hand and asked me a hundred times how I felt. “I feel fine, really. A bit exhausted, but fine. Could I maybe get some water, please?“ “Sure, sure, wait a second.“ He got a glass of water and then helped me sit up in the bed and drink. Then, he took all the pillows he could find and put them behind my back so that I could sit in my bed and look around the room. When Sarah came in, she ran to my bed and hugged me until I told her I still needed air. She laughed and then sat down next to me, on the side of the bed, and held my hand. So I had Dean on the one side, holding my hand, and Sarah on the other side, holding my other hand. It was cozy. When John came in, I asked him what happened. He told me that after I blacked out, he called the police. He hadn't killed the man, he had only shot him in his leg, so he would fall down and they could take him. Now he was in jail and wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. Then, a doctor came in. She told me my surgery went very well, and that I'd need some recovery time, but I should be back on my feet in approximately 3-4 weeks.

And then I got some morphine and went back to sleep. The next weeks went by slowly. Sarah visited me every day and Dean showed up as many times as he could. I watched a lot of TV, studied a little for school and texted Sarah during her lessons to annoy her. And I drew. I'd draw Dean a lot of the time. Mostly Angelic, or like a hero. Like this “centre of the universe“ figure. And sometimes I'd draw him in his every day work. Or on the couch, watching TV. I often had to hide my drawings from him, but some I showed him. Like drawings from his intire family. Stuff like that. We texted a lot, too. He'd tell me about the cases they were working and I'd try and solve some of the mysteries myself. All in all it wasn't too boring. But I sure was glad when the doctors finally said I could go home. 

The first thing Sarah and I did, was go to our favourite restaurant. And eat. God how had I missed outside food. And we talked. About the Winchesters, of course. And I could see how strongly she felt about Sam. Like me and Dean, she had gotten to know him a lot better in the last days and in the time since then. And we now both shared the same fate: We had to wait for our men to come home most of the time. 

**2 Years later**

One day, when Dean was visiting and we were walking in the park together, he told me that he couldn't come to me for some time now. “Believe me, it is for the best. My Dad, Sammy and me, we have to solve some things. But then, we'll be done. Done for good. And then I can finally stay with you.“ “What do you mean by 'some time'? How long will this take?“ “We're not really sure. But probably 4-6 Months... it's a big thing.“

“ **4-6 Months???** Oh god no please don't leave me alone for so long!“ “Same here, I'm sorry Baby. But I promise you that after that, we'll be here for good. Dad is going to retire. And, believe it or not, but Sammy is going to become a lawyer. He started studying in online school and he's going to finish next year.“ “And you?“ “I got an offer from the local police department when I solved your case, and I plan on taking that.“ “You're gonna become a police officer?“ “More like a special-agent kind of thing.“ “Oh my god, really? That's even more awesome! But just promise me that you won't have to travel anymore.“ “I promise. Believe me Baby, I don't want to go. But this is the last time. Ever.“ “I have been waiting two years for you. I can do 4-6 Months longer. Besides, Sarah shares the same fate so I won't be alone.“

 

I'm not going to lie. Not seeing Dean for 6 Months was the hardest thing I ever did. It felt like a part of me was missing. My whole body was screaming for his kisses, his touch, his face. It felt like I was going nuts. And Sarah was just as miserable. We often slept in the same room because we just couldn't be all alone anymore. Yes we knew the were coming back. But still. And the worst part was that they went to all kinds of places where they had little to no cell reception. So we couldn't even communicate every day. It was hard. But then when the day of their return came closer and closer, we started smiling again. Sarah and I packed all our things and organised everything in the last month. Because we were moving. Into a house. But one house. The ground level would be Deans and mine, and the first floor would be for Sarah and Sam. And we wanted to move in there as quick as possible, so that when they came home, we already lived there. And then, when all the moving was through, we still had two weeks to unpack all the boxes and get some last furniture pieces. And then, the apartments were done. Our homes were finally our homes. But still, something was missing. Our men were missing. And then finally, the day had come. 

Sarah and Sam had determined a place where they would meet, and Dean and I had done the same. So when we were done with our classes, we dressed ourselves in something cute and then went to these places. I was so nervous and so anxious about finally seeing him again. My intire body was shaking as I sat on a bench where we were supposed to meet. And then, he arrived.

He came around the corner of the park and when he saw me, he froze. In the middle of the lawn. I stood up in high speed and we just stared at each other for a moment. Then, I started walking towards him and so did he. And we practically threw ourselves into the others arms and just hugged for an eternity. And then he pulled away just a few inches. Looked into my eyes and whispered “I'm home.“ And then he kissed me. It was a soul-completing, ground-shaking, “I'm never gonna let you go“ Kiss. It was all I had dreamt of and more. And after a while we started walking through the park and he told me about the last months. And every few meters, we would stop and kiss. And I held his hand so very tight, like he could slip through my fingers every second.

Some time later, we got a text from Sarah, saying she and Sam had set up a campfire and were playing Music and roasting Marshmallows and if we'd like to join them. And we did. I got my guitar too and the four of us jammed (Dean played Cajon – dang that looks hot) until the fire burnt down. And then we would tell stories and just cuddle. And after a few hours, it slowly started to rain, but we didn't care. Our instruments were safe, and we weren't made of sugar, so we could take a little rain. And then, suddently, during one of our special kisses, The sky just started dropping buckets of water over us. All four of us started laughing, and then Sarah and I started dancing in the rain, like we used to do when we were younger. And then we grabbed Sam and Dean to join us, but they didn't even try. Sam just shook his hair into Sarah's and my direction and we'd get even more wet, and then they started chasing us around the park. And when Dean caught me, I grabbed his head and pulled him down to a kiss. And then both couples where standing in the rain, getting soaking wet and just kissing. And then hugging. And it was all we wanted. Because finally, nothing could tear us apart. Finally, 

_**We had our forever.** _


End file.
